puppydogpalsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bingo
Bingo Belongs To Disney, this Page was posted by the founder, only the founder can post canon characters on this Fanon Wiki, Rest is OCs. Bio Bingo (voiced by Issac Ryan Brown) is a blackish grayish pug with a blue lightning collar and he is more mature than his twin brother Rolly and he is the leader of himself and Rolly. Bingo is always ready to go on missions with his brother to help someone in need. Bingo is a smart, loving pug. He is always there for his little brother, Rolly. His debut was "Hawaii Pug-Oh". (The first episode). Personality Bingo is a dog that loves his owner Bob. He also likes to play with Rolly, his younger brother when Bob leaves the house. He also has a "sister", a cat named Hissy. He is a character in the Disney Junior Show, Puppy Dog Pals. Bingo is a pug that helps people when Bob leaves the house. Some of those things include cleaning the house, going to Hawaii, and making Hissy feel better when she's sad. Appearance Bingo is a dark gray pug. He haves green eyes, and does have a blue collar with a light blue lightning strike on it. He haves a curly tail like all pugs do. He does look smaller than Rolly, But is older. What Breed were they going to be instead of pugs? The puppies were always, always going to be pugs. Creator Harland Williams was the devoted owner to his own puppy dog pals, Captain Chili Dog (a Chihuahua) and Fisherman Bob (a rare Korean Jindo), and Coyle has owned a number of rescue dogs, as well. (Wikipedia, Apr 14, 2017). Siblings *Bingo (himself) (voiced by Issac Ryan Brown) is a black dog with a blue collar. ... *Rolly (twin brother) (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) is a light brown pup with a red collar. ... *Bob (both of the pugs owner) (voiced by Harland Williams) is the owner of Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, and A.R.F. ... *Hissy (older sister) (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is a sarcastic purple cat. ... *A.R.F. (ROBO-brother) (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a robot that looks like a dog. ... Enemies (Not in Family) Cupcake, Rufus are the enemie, But Rufus did help the pugs in one of the episodes, Haunted Howl-Oween. Allies (Not In Family) Bulworth, Daisy, Dallie, (more...) Trivia *He is the first character to appear on screen if not counting the intro. If you count the intro, then Frank Exposition and Esther Exposition are the first. *He is also the first character to speak, not counting the title card. If counting the title card, than both him and Rolly are the first characters to speak. Polls Do you like Bingo Yes No Maybe Why do you like him? He’s really smart He’s a pug, I love pugs! He’s adorable! He’s very cool! Another reason If you picked no, why don’t you like him? He’s too smart for me Not the type of pug Don’t like pugs or dogs Another reason Gallery Category:Puppy dog pals Category:Canon Category:Pugs Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppy dog pals Fanon Wiki